Ignorance Is Bliss
by ZeDancingHobbit
Summary: Meggie never realized how much she loved her brother. That is, until she was one of the only ones able to remember him. Now, after hitching a ride with the doctor and 'The Slut', she just might find what she's been looking for. Kind of-ish AU tag from "Cold Blood" on.
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys. Honestly…I don't eve know what this is. I don't even know if people will be interested in it, but I hope they are. Because I like it. So please enjoy and give me any feedback on it that you have.(: I'm not sure how long it will last. Probably not very long. Just a few chapters. Ciao! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW. **

Meggie lounged precariously on the edge of her bed, her head dangling off the edge as she doodled in her sketchpad. Her cat, Tubbins, smacked at her dangling, mousey-brown hair as it waved teasingly in front of him. Every now and again she smacked his ears gently, though she knew he wasw only playing, and wouldn't tug on her hair too hard. It was more of a nuisance, really. Her gum, bright pink, popped loudly as the bubble it was currently in the shape of exploded, leaving a mass of pink gum attached to her nose. She poked her tongue upwards and dragged it back, depositing the sugary thing back in her mouth. Her legs, clad in a pair of shorts and knee high, green and yellow argyle socks, were folded over each other at crazy angles. Now and again, she splattered paint all over her blue tank top, but she didn't really care. It was already speckled with ink and paint, but it was her most comfy shirt, and she wasn't really planning on going anywhere.

She was interrupted from her musings by the sound of Rory stumbling inside and thorugh the hallway. He hummed some cheesy love ballad from the eighties before he poked his head in the room. "Hello, Meggie!" he exclaimed. In exchange for her exasperated eye roll, he galumphed over to her and slammed his fingers onto her stomach, giving her a solid tickle. She squawked, contracted, and, as a result of her precarious position, went solidly over the edge of the bed. Sadly, straight on top of Tubbins. The tabby cat yowled, and fought his way upward, hissing in a very disgruntled manner.

"Rory, you twit," Meggie snapped, "what are you doing?" She climbed back onto her covers and flopped facedown into them, enjoying the downy feel. Her brother followed suit, landing on his back next to her.

"It's a wonderful day," he sighed. "No, a gorgeous day. A stupendous day. A supercalifrag-"

"All right, something's good when you start quoting mary Poppins," Meggie sighed. She rolled over on her stomach and inquired, "What happened?"

"Okay, well, there's this girl," Rory started, and Meggie perked up.

"Isshe pretty? Oh, gosh, I knew it!"

"Oh, yeah, she's gorgeous, and she's really amazing, and she kind of agreed to be my girlfriend…"

"Rory!" Meggie squealed, "that's amazing! Oh, thank the lord. This'll do wonders for you. I always knew she had a crush on you."

"You did?" Rory looked confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you'd see. I hoped it'd finally get you away from hanging out with that Pond chick."

"You mean Amy?"

A hum of affirmation. She wriggled closer to the edge and let her head hang off it once more.

"First of all, that's weird. I never understood why you enjoy having all the blood rush to your head. It's bad for you. Second of all, Meggie, Amy did agree to be my girlfriend."

"What?!" Meggie shrieked and, once again, fell off the edge of the bed. Thankfully, she did not land on a cat this time, only the hardwood floor. "The slut?!" She picked herself up and placed her hands on the side of the bed, on he knees so inly her head was visible from Rory's view.

"She's not a slut," Rory snapped.

"She's a kissing gram! She goes around and smooches guys, and probably girls, too, at parties!"

"So?"

Meggie cut her eyes at Rory. "What does kissing lead to? Touching. What does touching lead to? Dark rooms and holes, especially when alcohol is involved."

"Holes?" Rory had a bewildered look in his eyes.

Meggie sighed. "Come on, Rory. We had this talk in year 7."

"Ew!" Rory exclaimed, grimacing. "Meggie, that's disgusting."

"It's the truth," his sister argued. "I don't like her." Climbing up on the bed again, she leaned over her brother. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm eighteen, Meggie," Rory pointed out. "I think I'm capable of knowing whether or not someone is going to cheat on me."

"And it's really sad when a fourteen-year-old can see something you choose not to," answered Meggie. She shook her head and lay down again. "You're stupid."

"Amy calls me that," Rory replied absentmindedly.

"She's an idiot."

"You're a monster."

"Twit." Meggie smiled fondly and patted Rory's stomach. "Just be careful, all right?"

Rory heaved himself upright and grinned. "Of course. And who knows, when I get my nursing degree and all that, maybe, just maybe, we can get mar-"

"Don't even think about finishing that statement," Meggie bellowed. "I can't believe you."

Shaking his head, Rory exited the doorway. However, before he closed the door, he said, "There's more to her than you think, Megs."

Without bothering to look up, Meggie answered, "For your sake, I hope so. I only hope you don't get hurt in the process."

"Even if I do, I don't care. I'd do anything for her. I'll stay with her forever."

**Please review! Reviwers get baskets of chibi-llamas. With sombreros. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Apologies for the wait! Life has been really busy. **

**So, this is three years later, assuming that Rory has pretty much finished up a degree in nursing. Apparently you can get one in three years if you work hard enough, and seeing how Rory is his lovable geeky self, I figured it was pretty plausible. **

**And seeing how I live in America, if you live in England and see anything off about this story, please tell me! I would love to set everything to rights. Thanks to Muswell, for britpicking me last chapter- feel free to do so anytime! :D **

**I hope you like this! **

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own, you no sue. **

Three years later

Meggie yawned and rubbed her hands over her eyes, dry lids almost seeming to crackle. Flowers could be beautiful sometimes, she supposed, but after 6 hours of lilies and roses and more lilies, pink and white next to each other, in the same vicinity, made her want to dig out those sensitive orbs with a rusty spoon. The very mention of flowers made bile rise up her throat and her stomach give an unsteady lurch. Satin gave her hands the barely controllable urge to wrap themselves around her neck. And the word 'hor d'ourves caused a sick feeling to wash over her entire being.

In short, Meggie was sick of wedding preparations. Especially when they concerned those between her brother and his fiancee, the Slut, who were planning on getting married the next afternoon. Oh, joy.

With a stretch and a twist of her back, resulting in a few very satisfactory cracks, Meggie untangled herself from a mess of ribbon and stood up. At the questioning glance from her mum, she tilted her head in the general direction of the door. "I need a break," she sighed as she pulled on a jacket. "There's too much…" Her hands gestured wildly, attempting to point to something in the room, without having to single out a particular object. "Uhh…wedding," she finished lamely, sheepishly staring at the floor. "Be back soon."

Meggie's mother chuckled and motioned her out of the room. "Get out of here. And if you see Amy, tell her to get a good night's sleep. She shouldn't be out at one o'clock in the morning."

Meggie get her eyes at her mother. "Really, Mum. Assuming I did speak to Amy, which I'm not in the habit of doing, do you really think she'd listen to me?"

Meggie's mother gave another laugh and pointed towards the door. "Get along with you."

Meggie giggled, blew her mother a kiss, and slipped out the door.

The night air was brisk and chilly, but just warm enough that she didn't go back inside. She stepped forward with a sprightly air, taking in deep breaths to clear the lingering stuffiness of the house out of her head. The star twinkled merrily above her sleepy little town, and she was suddenly filled with a sentimental fondness for her home.

That is, until she stepped into a pile of dog excrement and nearly broke her neck while slipping in puddle.

Ah, home.

Still, it was a nice night, and these few things didn't do a whole lot to damper her mood. As she walked, and approached the more business-y side of the town, she could see the bright lights that emanated from the grocery store, the gas station sign, and hear raucous laughter coming from the bar, along with all the other things that accompanied town-life. She smiled at the familiar sight, and was about to walk past the shops when she saw a familiar face walk out of the grocery store. Her steps slowed down and she came to a stop, her eyebrows settling into a confused expression as she peered in his direction. "Sam?" she called, changing her direction and approaching his cautiously. "Sam Gardner?"

The man in question, an extremely tall, lanky fellow, with a shock of blinding platinum hair encasing his head, glanced up as she came nearer. "Hello, Meggie," he greeted her, his breath coming out in giant puffs of white smoke.

"Sam, you're Rory's best friend. I'm pretty sure you planned the thing. Why aren't you at Rory's stag party?"

Meeting her eyes with only a blank look, he blinked once. "Rory who?"

Meggie nearly choked on her own saliva at the question. "Rory who? What do you mean, 'Rory who?'?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean?'? Who are you talking about?"

"Rory Williams. You know, scrawny, hawk nose, really nice guy… your best friend?"

After a moment's hesitation, Sam shook his head. "I don't have a best friend named Rory."

"You don't have a best friend named-?! Sam, you've come over to my house every Sunday for the past seven years! You and Rory are stuck closer than fingers stuck together by superglue!"

Sam gave her a quizzical glance, cocking his head over to the side as he looked her over. "Sorry, Meggie. I don't…"

"You must be drunk," Meggie realized, shrugging off her confusion with a slight laugh. "That's it. Too much beer at the party. Let me take those while you walk home. You should probably have someone by you to…" Sam struggled with her as she attempted to relieve him of his bags. Successfully pulling them away, he gave her a glare and snapped,

"Meggie, what the heck are you doing?! I am perfectly fine! I haven't had a drink all day. I have a class tomorrow that's mandatory, I'm fine! Jesus…" Throwing her a hasty glare, he quickly walked away, casting looks at her over his shoulder as he walked. Within seconds, he was gone, leaving behind a very confused Meggie.

Throwing caution for dog excrement and soggy puddles to the wind, Meggie raced home, dodging pedestrians and cars. She approached her home and threw open the door, racing upstairs to call for her mother, before she remembered she had been down in the living room. _That was odd_, she thought to herself. _I knew that_… However, when she tramped back down to the living room, everything had been tidied up, the house no longer smelled of flowers, and there was no trace whatsoever of the wedding. At all. What?!

"Mum?" Megie called, not taking her eyes off the vacant living room. No answer. "Okay, so she's just stepped over to Amy's to deliver something…or something. Maybe. Yeah, that's it. Nothing…more," she convinced herself. Still, a damp feeling of unsettlement uncoiled in the pit of her stomach. Not enjoying the feeling, she made her way upstairs to see if, perhaps, her mother was still around.

As she flicked the light switch on in a closet full of pictures, linens, scrapbooks, knick knacks, and other assorted random articles, her gaze fell upon a large, square, green, padded scrapbook. Her eyes lit up with delight and she immediately grabbed it, opened it, and peered at the pictures within. In fancy script, alongside a picture of a tiny, red baby with a smiling young woman holding him, it read, "Rory Williams, July 18, 1989, 6 pounds eleven ounces". Underneath the picture, it read, "Karen and baby Rory, five minutes old". She smiled at his tiny, scrunched up face, and turned the page. Pictures and pictures and pages and pages there were of Rory, everything from his first bath to the little league he tried out when he was seven (needless to say, he didn't last long in that). Memories flooded over her as she relived little moments from her past life with her brother. How strange, to think he was going to go live with someone else. She'd miss seeing his grumpy face in the morning, or their wrestling fights, or him helping with her algebra. How strange to see him married to that slut. She'd miss him.

"Oh, good grief, Meggie!" she exclaimed to herself, a sudden feeling of anger overtaking her sentimentality. "He's not moving anywhere! For heaven's sake! What, is it all this silly wedding business? Pfft!" She gave a large and fairly sizeable scoff. Taking a deep breath, she studied the room around her. "He's not going anywhere. Of course he wouldn't! He's…he's…wait…" Her mind raced furiously. Who was she thinking about? Concentrating harder, she squeezed her eyes shut and focused. R…Ro…Rory! Rory, of course! How could she forget?! Her idiot brother! What was that all about? She shook her head slightly and glanced down, only to jump out of her skin.

The album was gone.

"What the?!" Meggie jumped up and inspected the ground. Nothing. No green scrapbook, no pictures, nothing. And on top of that, about a quarter of the pictures that had been there before had disappeared. "What…the…" Meggie whispered. She reached out and picked up a picture. Her when she was a baby. She tried another. Her mother. Another? Her parents kissing. She grimaced and tried another. Meggie. But…wait. This was at the beach. When she had buried Rory in the sand. And his head should have been poking out of the ground. Except that it wasn't there. Her jaw slightly dropped and she paused, eyes darting around the piece of ink-covered paper. Then, she dropped the photograph and began pawing through the shelves. "Rory, Rory, Rory," she muttered over and over again, suddenly afraid that somehow, she would forget him once more. More pictures. Beaches, birthday parties, parks, pools, snow, _where was Rory?! _

"Mum?!" she screamed, tearing out the closet and running to the bathroom. Nope. "Mum?!" Living room. None. Kitchen. None. "_Mum_?!"

"Meggie, what's the matter?!" Karen exclaimed, poking her head out of the bedroom with a concerned look. Meggie barreled up to her, grabbed her arms, and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Mum, Rory's scrapbook, 's gone, 's not there anymore, the pictures too, they're-they're all gone! And where's the wedding stuff, what happened?!"

Karen stared at Meggie, a confused aura in her eyes. "Meggie?" she questioned slowly, "what on earth are you talking about?"

"Rory, everything about him is gone, his pictures, his scrapbook, the green one, the one you made for him, your son!"

"Meggie, love, I don't have a son," Karen said slowly, as if she were speaking to a small child.

"What?!" Meggie yelped. "Mum, what are you talking about?! He's getting married tomorrow!"

Karen sighed and rubbed Meggie's shoulders gently. "Sweetheart, I think you should go to bed. It's late, you're tired, and you get to go pick out your new cat tomorrow if you do all your cleaning, so-"

"What are you talking about, mum," Meggie sighed, rubbing her temples. "I have Tubbins, remember?"

"Tubbins?" Karen furrowed her eyebrows. "Who is Tubbins?"

"My _cat_," Meggie stressed, "the one Rory gave me!"

Karen shook her head and gently turned her daughter around. "Time for bed. Goodnight, honey."

Meggie slowly made her way down the hall, somehow taking in the pictures on the wall that should have had Rory in them were dismally vacant, or even missing. Fear writhed in her torso, making her want to puke. She pushed it aside, mind racing at this horrific, alarming turn of the events. Even as she changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and crawled into her bed, she couldn't get it out of her mind.

Where on earth was Rory?

oOoOo

The next day, Meggie dialed her best friend Amanda as soon as she woke up from her restless slumber. "Manda?" she exclaimed as soon as her friend greeted her with a 'Hello'. "Something horrible has happened, I don't even know what the heck is going on, and I'm really, really, scared," she confessed, opening the window and sucking in the breezes to cool herself down.

"Meggie? What's wrong?"

"Rory has disappeared!" She prayed that Amanda would give her some good sign, some hope that everyone else in town was either drunk or on drugs.

"…Rory who?"

"Darn it, Amanda, you're not supposed to say that!"

"I'm sorry, Meggie, but who is Rory?"

"My brother!" Tears pricked at the corner of her vision, but she blinked them away quickly. She would not cry over this. Not yet, anyway.

"Your brother? You don't have a brother."

"Yes I do!" Meggie yelled, slamming her fist down on her window pane. What the heck was going on?

"Meggie, what's going on? What's happened?"

"Okay, last night, I was helping my mum with the wedding preparations. I stepped out for a breath of fresh air, and saw Sam, Rory's best friend. He couldn't remember him, even when I asked about the stag party. Went home, all his pictures disappeared. Even my mum doesn't remember him! And now you? Amanda, what's going on?!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line, before Amanda replied. "Meggie, wait, stop. I'm trying to process this. You're freaking out over a missing brother. But, Meggie, you don't have one!"

"Yes I do!"

Amanda sighed into the phone. "No you don't."

"Whatever. I'll call you later. Bye." And with that, Meggie pushed the end call button on her cell phone. She groaned and stuffed it into her pocket. He snatched up her jacket and stumbled downstairs and outside to clear her head, though she had no hope that it would do so. Still, a shot was better than none at all, so she hopped outside and went towards the park. That is, until she saw a familiar redhead, tall, lanky man following behind her, that bells rang in her head.

"Amy!" she screamed, tearing off towards her, "Amy, something terrible has happened!"

Amy's eyebrows popped up as she turned towards the carrying-on Meggie. "Oh, it's you. You hate me. What do you want?"

"Something's happened, I don't know what, but no-one remembers Rory anymore!"

At these words, the odd-looking man's head snapped up. "Did you say Rory?" he questioned, coming closer.

"Yeah, yeah I-hold on a tic," Meggie told him, pointing a finger at him, "you're that guy, you turned up yesterday, with that scandal at the hospital! Rory told me about that!"

"Who is Rory?" Amy snapped, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, if this is a trick-"

"No, no, please say you remember him," Meggie pled, grasping Amy's forearms with an iron grip, "please say you remember your fiancee! My brother! Your wedding is today!"

"My wedding?" Amy scoffed, a bemused look in her eyes. "Okay, I've heard enough." She turned towards the doctor as she unlatched Meggie's hand from her body. "I'm going to go get a few things. I'll see you in a few, Doctor." And with that, Meggie's last hope of anyone, anyone at all, besides herself, knowing who the heck she was talking about when she said the name 'Rory', disappeared.

"No," Meggie whispered, running her fingers through her mussed hair, eyes darting wildly about, "this is all some joke, some sick j-"

"Pardon me," the tall fellow behind her interrupted her gently, "but am I right in saying that you have a brother named Rory?"

Meggie dashed away the tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Scrawny? Hawk nose? Adorably awkward?"

Meggie's jaw dropped. "Y-yes," she answered, hope seizing her stomach, "yes, oh, thank god! Someone else knows him! Please, where is he, what's happening?"

The Doctor's eyes softened and he drew her farther away, behind the corner of some building. "Not out there, it would be a bit weird. Listen, I knew your brother. He was an interesting fellow. Not exactly Amy's type, but whatever. Anyways." He sighed and closed his eyes, as if he were thinking long and hard about something. "Meggie. Rory told me about you. Interesting girl. You must have an interesting family. I'd love to hear more about it sometime. Anyway. Meggie"-He gazed deeply into her eyes- "there are times when we must all be brave. There are hard things, difficult things, but we must always face up to them and never look back. Do you understand?"

Meggie nodded slowly, the hope inside her slowly dissipating. "What's this all about?"

The Doctor sighed once more, drew in a heavy inhale, then told her slowly, gently, "Meggie. Meggie Williams, I am so, so sorry to have to tell you this, but your brother, Rory Williams, magnificent, brave, foolish Rory…is dead."

**Please review for me. Questions, comments, tips, britpicks, anything! Will pigs fly? Will my parents take the hint and send me to Hawaii this summer for my sweet sixteen? Will Jawn ever get back his Sherlock? Will Jules and Shawn get together? (Shh don't answer that. I'm only on season 4. SHULES ALL THE WAY ANYWAYS) Will winter ever come? **


End file.
